Days of a New Generation Nights of an Unseen Love
by Angel Selenity
Summary: Vanessa, Jimena, Catty, Serena, and Tianna, and those before them have weakened the Atrox greatly, but all of their 17th birthdays came and went, so it is now up to the new generation of Daughters to end the evil once and for all...


****

A/N: Hey all! Here's my first DOTM Fanfic! I really think Serena and Stanton rock! I hope you all will enjoy this and remember... beware of the Cheese- and Pants-Craving Moose!! Ja Ne! -- Sandi-chan

****

Beta's note: Hey everybody! I am Dana, or Muse of Ramblings, and after much persuation, a few vanilla cokes, and a box of ranch wheat thins, I have finally managed to become Angel Selenity's one and only beta! Go me! *does the wild chicken dance* ^^^ I'm going to be in the next chapter, as Ryelle, the reincarnation of Catty.

"God put me on earth to accomplish a certain number of things. Right now I am so far behind, I will live forever."

Ok, this means they're _*thinking*_, this means they are :doing: something, and this mean means the beta is [writing random comments without Sandi's permission].

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Daughters of the Moon... you no get mad... me no fight you... you no sue... me have no money anyways... 

****

Days of a New Generation; Nights of an Unseen Love

__

Vanessa, Jimena, Catty, Serena, and Tianna, and those before them have weakened the Atrox greatly, but all of their 17th birthdays came and went, so it is now up to the new generation of Daughters to end the evil once and for all...

****

Chapter One:** Star Gazer, Princess of the Dark**

Stanton sat in the cold, dark shadows of downtown L.A., waiting for a weak victim to turn over to the Atrox. _*Perfect,*_ he thought as he spotted a young girl walking up the sidewalk towards the bus stop. She was about 5'5" and had black with blue streaks through her hair. She wore a short black leather skirt with a pink net top and leather jacket and boots that came up to the knee. Violet sunglasses covered her dark brown eyes and a necklace was hanging loosely around her neck. Stanton looked intently at the necklace, but could make out the shape of the charm attached to the chain. 

Artemis walked along the sidewalk up to the bus stop clicking her tongue ring nervously. She felt as if she was being watched. She closed her eyes and a strange prayer came from her lips:

"O Mater Luna, Regina Nocis, adiuvo me nunc." 

Artemis opened her eyes, but continued to chant the strange words that were flowing into her head. Her breath became heavy and her steps became faster as she walked towards the bus stop. 

Stanton slowly appeared through the shadows, sure to not let her see him do so. He walked out from the alley that he currently was in. At that moment he ran right into the girl. He blanced himself and the girl and took a look at her. "Serena?" the resemblance was uncanny except for the fact that Serena didn't have blue streaks. Stanton felt as if though a dagger went through his aching heart once more. How could it be? Serena chose to become a spirit with the rest of the girls, well besides Jimena, but that was a different story. 

"Excuse me, I'm not Serena. And if you don't mind, I have to get somewhere. My friend is waiting for me," Artemis said, trying to walk infront of him but he was blocking her way. 

"Well then, I'm sorry. What is your name? A beautiful temptress such as yourself must have a name," He whispered. 

"It's Artemis. Can I _please_ go now?" she said, clicking her tongue ring aggravatedly. She had to get to Planet Bang now, or she wouldn't hear the end of it from her best friend, Naias. Her boyfriend's band was playing tonight and wanted both of them to be there for it. 

He looked at her as he bowed down, as if though she was a princess making her way to become the queen. She stared at him, giving him one of her sarcastic '_Riiiight_, I'm gonna go now' glares. As she made her way to the waiting area, the bus appeared and she hurriedly got on. Stanton watched as the bus drove off up into the middle of L.A. 

"I think I'm going to stop by Planet Bang," he said in a shallow voice, "...I need to have a little chat with Cassandra." And with that, he dissolved into the dark black shadow that he was earlier. 

****

:**::At Planet Bang::**:

"GOD! There you are! Artemis, you told me you would be here by 11:30! It's 12:17 already, where the hell were you? You knew that Kalaeb would be on at 12:30!" Naias bursted out as soon as she saw Artemis's _noticable_ hair.

"Sorry, my cousin was being a major jerk, and I ran into a guy on the way to the bus stop." 

At the mention of a guy, Naias switched her attention to this hot new subject. "Was he cute?" she asked slyly. 

"Naias, I'm not that way, so why are you asking?" Artemis was getting annoyed by her friends question about the guy she met. 

"Well, you did say you were bi last time. So I thought maybe you could hit it off with this guy. Now answer my question: was he cute?" 

Artemis wasn't actually going to tell her that he was cute, or otherwise she would try to the two of them together! Suddenly, a familier face caught her eyes, and was lost in a daze at a sight that caught her breath in her throat. It was the guy from earlier, and he was talking to some girl in the dark corner. Naias caught onto her gaze and saw what or, shall we say, _who_ her friend was staring at. 

"Ouch! If I didn't already have Kalaeb I'd be on him like flies on a horse's ass!" she said, looking at the dark figure with blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes. 

"How many did you gather tonight Stanton?" Cassandra asked him pulling him by his collar, growling in the back of her throat at him. 

"It's none of your business, and I came here to tell you all the leave and meet me back at the new hideout at 5:30. Now GO!" he ordered, and looked away. Cassandra and her new victim dissolved into the shadows. Stanton was about to leave, when a crowd began to gather in a circle in the middle of the dance floor. Someone caught his eye... Artemis. He watched as she and another girl moved their bodies in a similar pattern to the fast beat music playing in the background. _*Damn*_ he thought. 

Naias and Artemis quickly moved their hips to the beat keeping in witht the tempo as they started to move their upper chests in a wave-like motion. Both girls were showing their peirced stomaches. Right before the music stopped they both spun off in the opposite directions and came back with a final movement of the hips and hands that held each others. 

Kalaeb came to the microphone and said, "Lets give it up for Artemis and Naias, the two hottest and youngest dancers ever to walk the streets L.A., baby!" 

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" Artemis asked as she disappeared into the crowd of dancers, faintly hearing her friends reply over the loud music. She barely made her way to where at the tables were. _*Now just to get to the bar!*_ she thought. Then she felt as if though someone was behind her and she felt arms wrap around her waist , then she heard that dark, sexy voice again. 

"Hey! Aren't you going to say hi? Those were some pretty enchanting moves you pulled out there tonight." She turned around in Stantons embrace and looked up into his dark eyes. Stanton tried to pull her in, but something was stopping her. He looked down and saw a very familiar glow... from the moon charm on her necklace. 

Artemis pulled away from his grip and called to her friend that she was going to call it out for the night. "I'm leaving," she said to Stanton as she headed towards the security guards checking kids for weapons or drugs. 

"At least let me give you a ride!" he said, coming up behind her before she could make it to the bus stop. 

"Ok! Since you made me miss the bus now!" 

He lead her to a dark black car and he opened the door for her. He watched her as she got in and seated herself comfortably. She crossed her legs and arms, clicking her tongue ring again. _*Serena used to do that alot too... she must be a Daughter. She has the necklace.*_ he thought, as he went around the the other side of the car and got in. 

****

:**::Near Artemis's House::**:

"Turn up here," Artemis pointed out. "Alright, stop." 

They stopped in front of a two story sandstone and brick house. Stanton looked at it. There were rose bushes surrounding the walkway up to the porch, which had a swing bench to the right. Artemis looked in the driveway to see if her jet-black Bronco was there. 

"Damn him to hell and back!" she shouted aloud. 

"What is it?" Stanton said as he got out of the car. 

"Kevin, my step-cousin, took my Bronco. My house key was taped under the hood!" Her voice came from the porch. "Nevermind, he left a note saying he put the key under the flower pot," Artemis took the note from the swing. "Well, later, and thanks," Artemis said as she unlocked the door and reached in to flip on a light. 

Artemis quickly came out of the shower and left towards her room, as she watched the hot air hit the cool and make it all steamy. She rummaged through her drawers and found a short tank top and navy blue pajama bottoms, throwing them on the bed. She felt as if though someone else was in the room with her. She went over to the window and pulled the curtain back a little to see if Stanton had left yet. She saw no car and continued to remove the towel and get dressed for bed. 

"Uh duh! I need my deodorant and body spray first!" She went back over to her dresser and put on her deodorant and spray. 

Stanton stayed in the shadows of Artemis's room, watching as she sprayed herself with some type of perfume. _*Lilacs and roses*_ he thought as he sniffed the air, letting his mind guard down. Artemis stopped dead in her tracks as she pulled up her pajama bottoms. 

__

*What was that?* she thought, looking around the room. She quickly threw on her shirt and used her mind power to see if someone was in the room with her. Stanton quickly reliezed that she also had the ability to read minds like Serena did. 

__

*Where are you, Jason? If you're in the house, speak to me... something...* She sent the message out as far as she could. 

Suddenly arms came from behind her and wrapped sneakily around her waist. _*Jason...*_ She leaned her head back onto the guy's shoulder. 

"What is it Star Gazer? Why did you call me here so late?" he asked. Stanton shifted farther back into the shadows. Even though this guy was a demon of some sort, he couldn't be able to find Stanton in the room. Even if he was nose to nose with him. 

"I felt..." she trailed off and finished in her head. *_...scared_* 

"Artemis..." Jason kissed her cheek, trying to sooth the fear out of her. Artemis stood back to observe what he was wearing and if he changed his hair color. 

Jason wore a tight, black, muscle tee, baggy blue jeans from Abercrombie and Fitch, and a matching blue jean jacket. His black hair was spiked up, red tips adding a colorful touch. Rimless navy sunglasses complimented his dark blue eyes. And then, Artemis looked at his shoes... 

"HEY! Those are Air Force Ones! How did you get the money for them?" 

He grinned evily. 

Jason had been with her for as long as she could remember. He had helped her to advance her powers, and protected her from things he couldn't and wouldn't explain to her. Jason was always the one she felt most comfortable around.

Jason slowly nuzzled the side of her neck and made her tilt her head slightly to the left. This gave the demon access to her neck. He placed his mouth over the bare skin, kissing it and sucking on it. He quickly stopped the foreplay. 

"I'm going to go. Call me if you need anything." Jason turned around and vanished just as quick as he had come. 

__

*God, I hate it when he does that!* Artemis thought as she rubbed her neck from where his mouth was. Everytime he did that she felt at peace and that everything was right with the world. He had started to do that last year and few weeks before her 14th birthday. 

__

*Why is he like that? Does he like me or something?* All these questions were going through her head as she turned off the light and crawled into bed. She layed there, staring in the blackness of the night. 

"I can't take this!" she said aloud. She threw the covers off and clapped her hands. Suddenly, from the corner of the room, a blue moon lamp came on. Artemis smiled at the comfort of the lamps dull glow. She looked out her bay windows in search for the moon and found it, it's warm glow comforting her even more. She fell into a deep and quiet sleep. 

Stanton still in the shadows watched as she slumbered. He stayed for a while and before he left he went to the side of her bed and kissed her forehead. He stopped as he lifted up and saw her alarm clock. Before leaving he turned the clock to face the wall. He hated clocks, anything that dealt with time. It constantly reminded him of his inprisonment for all eternity to the Atrox. 

__

*Goodnight, sweet temptress..* he glided the words across her mind, stirring her awake. He allowed her to see him for a mere second, and then dissolved into the black mist once again. 

To be continued. 

------------------- 

****

Character Bios 

Ok everyone! This story is based on DOTM and the Characters except a few are based on me and my friends! So I'm going to give you their profiles! Enjoy and DON'T take any of these ideas or characters WITHOUT my permission! ["Meowth, that's right!"].

****

Sandra's Character  
Name: Artemis Sentry   
Name meaning: (Artemis) Greek goddess of hunting and childbirth  
Age: 14   
Height: 5'5"   
Eye Color: Dark brown   
Hair: Black with blue streaks; about shoulder length   
Powers: Advanced mind reading and telepathy; premonitions   
Favorite Activities: Drawing, writing poetry and stories, and dancing   
Misc.: Lotsa peircings! 

****

Ashley's Character   
Name: Naias Jackson   
Name meaning: (Naias) Water nymph; Naiad   
Age: 15   
Height: 5'4"   
Eye Color: Emerald green   
Hair Color: Black hair with blue and purple streaks; length is about midback   
Powers: Time travel, basic mind reading  
Favorite Activities: Dancing, listening to Artemis's poetry at the Cresent Café   
Misc.: Her boyfriend is Kalaeb.

****

Chris's Character   
Name: Jason Griffin   
Name meaning: (Griffin) A mythological beast, half lion/half eagle, charged with watching over golden treasures.  
Age: Unknown   
Height: 6'2"   
Eye Color: Dark Blue   
Hair Color: Spiked black hair with red tips   
Power: Unknown   
Favorite Activities: Shifting styles   
Misc.: He is a dark warrior of the Atrox, put in the position of finding and protecting Artemis Sentry. [Why? Heck if we know.]

****

Note: When will the next chapter be out? Um... Probably sometime next month! ;) Ja ne! Hasta manaña!


End file.
